<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Baby Time: Jumin by TheBretonBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580511">It's Baby Time: Jumin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBretonBookDragon/pseuds/TheBretonBookDragon'>TheBretonBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Oblivious Jumin, Pancakes, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBretonBookDragon/pseuds/TheBretonBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin can be oblivious, but Min-Jung didn't expect him to be quite this oblivious—especially when she has something important to tell him. Something that doesn't include him walking off with the other company's representative and leaving her at the refreshment table.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Baby Time: Jumin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger and am making no money off of this fic.</p>
<p>Hello again! This is just a short Jumin one-shot. I'm working on a longer Jumin fic, but it isn't ready yet, so here's this little one. For each character that I like (Zen, Jumin, and Saeran), I have created a certain main character. I also have one for Vanderwood, but I'm not sure if I'll finish or publish that story because it's pretty dark. That being said, these one-shots and the longer stories are not related unless expressly stated. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, that's just wonderful! You're so talented," the woman from the other company's team gushes at Jumin. Her hand comes up and brushes against his arm in an overly affectionate gesture. "I knew we'd work well together."</p>
<p>Jumin gives the woman his most charming smile. "The feeling is mutual," he replies good-naturedly. Min-Jung barely restrains herself from rolling her eyes. "Why don't we go somewhere quieter to discuss the particulars?" he suggests. Min-Jung looks up at him, affronted at the suggestion of him going to find somewhere private to speak to this slut.</p>
<p>"I like the sound of that," she flirts back. She glances over at Min-Jung. "Will she be coming with us?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure my wife can find something else to keep her attention while we talk business," he remarks without even sending a fleeting look toward Min-Jung. He takes the woman's arm and leaves Min-Jung standing open-mouthed next to the refreshment table.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" Min-Jung whispers to herself, hand clenching around her glass so tightly that she's subconsciously worried it'll shatter. "Well, fine. I'll find something else to interest me." She sets the crystal glass down on the table and walks out of the venue.</p>
<p>Stomping down the stairs in the too-high heels, she stumbles at the bottom. Luckily, Driver Kim is there to catch her. "Mrs. Han? What's going on?"</p>
<p>Min-Jung can barely keep the tears restrained. "Take me home, please, Driver Kim. I don't want to be here another second."</p>
<p>"Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Han?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Han can entertain himself, apparently. Take me home, please, and come back for him later." The man opens the door for her, and she finally allows the tears to slip out when she gets into the car. The scenery soon becomes familiar, and home is getting closer. She breathes a sigh of relief when the building comes into view and gratefully takes the elevator up to the penthouse.</p>
<p>"Hello, Elizabeth," she greets as she walks through the door. "It's just me. Jumin isn't here yet. He found something better, I guess," she grumps to the cat. Elizabeth just meows concernedly and follows Min-Jung into the bedroom.</p>
<p>Going to the wardrobe, Min-Jung pulls off her elegant pewter party dress and hangs it back up. Grabbing a pair of fluffy pajama pants and one of Jumin's white T-shirts out of the dresser, she slides them on and exhales a shaky breath. The pins in her long brown hair slide out easily, and the tresses fall down her back in slight waves. She turns back to the cat. "It's not like I don't understand that there has to be a level of charm with these people. He'll never get any deals acting like his real self. But he just wrote me off like I was nothing and paid all of his attention to some slut. He wouldn't even look at me, Elizabeth." The tears come back to Min-Jung's eyes, and she slinks down on the bed, crying into her hands. Elizabeth comes up behind her and rubs up against her back. "He didn't even notice that I only had non-alcoholic beverages tonight. He didn't even ask why." Elizabeth wrestles herself into Min-Jung's lap and nuzzles against her stomach. "Yeah, you've figured it out," she sobs to the cat.</p>
<p>On the other side of the room, she hears her phone ring. Getting up to answer it, she sees it's Seven. "Hey, Seven," she answers after sniffing away all her tears. "Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to say congratulations!~" he coos in his bubbly voice. "I hacked your medical records."</p>
<p>Min-Jung just huffs. "Thanks, Seven. I guess I can't have any secrets from you."</p>
<p>"Of course not. What did Jumin say?"</p>
<p>"I didn't tell him yet. He's at a banquet."</p>
<p>"I thought you were going to that too?"</p>
<p>Min-Jung exhales loudly. "I had Driver Kim take me home. There's only so much I can take of being a third wheel before these new hormones demand I murder someone."</p>
<p>"Whoa, such violence!" Seven exclaims comically. "One of the other ladies getting too close to our CEO?"</p>
<p>"She was practically humping him at the refreshment table," Min-Jung growls.</p>
<p>"That's a visual I didn't need. Well, you know he doesn't mean it."</p>
<p>"Doesn't make it any better," she remarks. "I'm carrying his baby, and he wouldn't even look at me, Seven." She begins crying in earnest again. "I bought a new dress and everything."</p>
<p>Seven feels bad for her, so he tries to comfort her. "It'll be all right, Min-Jung. Why don't you go eat some pickles and ice cream and cuddle my Elly?"</p>
<p>She gives a choked laugh. "I think I'll do that. Thanks, Seven."</p>
<p>She hangs up the phone and goes to the kitchen, Elizabeth dutifully following her. "Ice cream with pickles actually sounds really good."</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Jumin and the other woman are coming back into the main banquet hall. "I think we'll be able to work together very well," she purrs. "Could I persuade you to do anything a little more intimate this evening? It's still early."</p>
<p>"No, thank you," Jumin answers diplomatically, desiring nothing more than to detach himself from this overly touchy woman as quickly as possible. "I must be getting back to my wife. It was a pleasure doing business with you." He pulls her arm from his own, gives her a firm handshake, and then turns back to the party to find Min-Jung.</p>
<p>Only…after half a minute of perusing the crowd, he can't seem to find her. His brow furrows, and he pulls out his phone. No messages from her. No missed calls. He punches in her number and dials, but there's no answer. Immediately panicking, he calls Seven. "Luciel, I think Min-Jung is missing," he says by way of greeting.</p>
<p>"She's not missing," Seven remarks. "I talked to her just about fifteen minutes ago."</p>
<p>"Where is she?" Jumin barks.</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't shoot the messenger!" Seven defends. "She said she didn't want to feel like a third wheel anymore, so she went home."</p>
<p>"She left?!" Jumin exclaims on his way out of the banquet. "What do you mean 'third wheel?'"</p>
<p>"Something about some lady humping you at the refreshment table."</p>
<p>Jumin chokes on his saliva. "That's not what happened!"</p>
<p>"Just go home and make it up to her. All joking aside, Jumin, she's really upset right now. Maybe you should think a little bit more about how it looks to someone who actually cares for you to see you fawning over other people."</p>
<p>Jumin swallows uncomfortably. "I will keep that in mind," he says tightly and punches the hang-up button a little harder than necessary. He makes it to his car. "Driver Kim, take me home. As fast as possible."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir." Driver Kim shoots a surreptitious glance at his charge and is secretly glad he's not Mr. Han right now.</p>
<p>The car can't possibly be going as fast as it is able, and Jumin is quickly becoming irritated. How could she think that he would go off with some other woman for anything other than business? It was just to negotiate a deal with her company. Sometimes that includes turning on the charm a bit more.</p>
<p>Then again, the woman was awfully forward. And although it upset him, he really wanted to broker that deal for C&amp;R. Maybe he gave her too much liberty. In fact, he can't quite remember what Min-Jung's face looked like standing there, and he realizes that he hadn't even looked at her. He rubs his hand over his face and sighs in irritation. <em>You really screwed this one up, Jumin.</em> He could kick himself.</p>
<p>When the car finally makes it to the penthouse, he rushes inside as quickly as he dares without making a scene. Opening the door to his penthouse after the ridiculously long elevator ride, he is greeted by…no one. He's in more trouble than he thought. "Min-Jung?" he calls out. "Elizabeth the 3rd?"</p>
<p>"In here," a quiet voice calls from the kitchen. He moves in quickly to see his wife wearing fluffy pajamas and eating ice cream with…are those chopped up pickles? "Finally noticed I wasn't there?" she snaps.</p>
<p>"Min-Jung, I'm so sorry," he apologizes. She looks up at him, and he can see the dried tear tracks down her face. Each one is like a knife through his heart. "I will never do it again, I swear. I was so focused on getting the deal that I didn't notice how uncomfortable you were."</p>
<p>"You should have known, Jumin, that I wouldn't like some slut groping my husband in front of me and then having my husband tell me that I can entertain myself while he goes off somewhere more private with another woman."</p>
<p>He gulps, realizing just how bad that sounds and how stupid he was earlier. He goes to her side and pulls her into a harsh embrace. "I swear it will never happen again." She sinks into him and hugs him back. "Never. I'll never go anywhere without you by my side."</p>
<p>"Well, that's a little drastic," she laughs breathlessly. "But I would appreciate if you didn't go off with questionable companions without me, yes. I can't have them thinking they have a chance with my husband."</p>
<p>"Consider it done," he agrees immediately, liking the dangerously possessive quality in her voice. He pulls back from her, looks down at the bowl, and turns a little green. "Care to explain what possessed you to eat this?"</p>
<p>She reaches down to the floor and into the large purse that she usually dumps off in the kitchen. Before he had walked in, she had been looking at the little sonogram photo but put it away when he arrived. Fishing around, she finds the photo and sets it down in front of him on the counter. "This did. And you being an insensitive jerk."</p>
<p>He blushes a little at the insult, but then he looks closer at the photo. "What is this?" he asks. "Why is it so grainy?"</p>
<p>Min-Jung sighs. "You've never seen a sonogram photo before?"</p>
<p>Jumin's head snaps up to hers. "S-sonogram?"</p>
<p>"I'm pregnant. Eight weeks."</p>
<p>"When did you find out?"</p>
<p>"Two days ago," she remarks, taking another large bite of her monstrosity. "I was going to tell you at the banquet since I figured you'd notice I wasn't drinking any wine, but you didn't. I'll tell you now. We're going to have a baby."</p>
<p>Jumin freezes in place for a moment, his eyes glued to the tiny picture. The tiny picture of his baby. "Baby," he whispers.</p>
<p>Min-Jung slides off her stool and embraces him from behind. "Baby," she confirms. He abruptly turns and hugs her again, claiming her lips with his. "So, I take it you're happy?" she giggles when they break apart.</p>
<p>"Yes," he states decisively. "Very happy. Is that what Seven called you about?"</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes. "The little stinker hacked my medical records. He called to congratulate us. How did you know?"</p>
<p>"I called him to tell him you were missing. He assured me I was mistaken and to get home to you soon."</p>
<p>"Oh, Jumin," Min-Jung sighs. "Always imagining the worst. It didn't even occur to you that I just wanted to go home?"</p>
<p>"No," he admits, still ashamed at his actions. He looks deeply into her brown eyes. "How about we celebrate?" His hand snakes in between them and brushes over her still-flat stomach. "Pancakes?"</p>
<p>"That sounds great," she smiles. "But can you put mustard on mine?"</p>
<p>He chokes back the vomit and represses a shudder, but he nods anyway. "If you would like me to," he grits out.</p>
<p>She throws back her head and laughs. "I'm joking, Jumin. Regular pancakes are fine."</p>
<p>He breathes a discrete sigh of relief, and the two set about celebrating the new addition to their lives, with Jumin making extra promises to never go off with other women again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think that Jumin would do anything to upset the main character on purpose, but I'm also sure that he doesn't always think things through. Also, both cats and dogs can sense pregnancy even before a woman may see the first signs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>